100 Years
by Madtrek
Summary: By Five for Fighting. Songfic. Humans have 100 years. Spock isn't human. S/U, mentions of Kirk/Gaila


100 Years

A/N: This is truly a beautiful song. Sadly, I don't own it. It was written and is owned by Five for Fighting. I decided to write this because I can finally (_finally_) play this on the piano. I would like you to look it up on YouTube, for your own benefit. Also, I can't believe it. Me. a _song_fic. What has the universe come too?

A/N2: I looked over this, and decided I hate it. I made revisions, nothing major, but hopefully now it's better writing. (2/21/12)

* * *

><p>It's Beta shift and friday night, and the Alpha shift bridge crew (and Scotty, who wouldn't miss it for the world) are down in Rec Room 4 for a drink, as followed the weekly ritual. In accordance with said ritual, Jim, Bones and Uhura have dragged a resistant Vulcan with them.<p>

Scotty has a tall glass of Scotch (in_w_ented by a little old lady in Leningrad), McCoy has his bourbon (too plain), Jim has a Saurian brandy, Sulu has a Bud Classic, Uhura has a Cardassian Sunrise (too fruity), Chekov has his usual Vodka (soda pop), and someone had handed Spock a Vulcan Port with a shot of chocolate syrup mixed in. They're barely buzzed, and still quite coherent. If you didn't know them, you couldn't tell anything was different. McCoy's, Scotty's, and Chekov's accents thickened, Uhura became more talkative, Jim gestured wildly as he spoke, Sulu got that terrifying mischievous glint in his eyes, and Spock's shoulders were a bit more relaxed. If, however, one manages to get him plastered, Spock's accent also gets quite audible. This was discovered the same time the officers discovered that, to Vulcans, chocolate is an intoxicant.

_The Enterprise was docked at Terran Space dock for a communications overhaul. The entire crew had beamed down to the Academy. Some relaxed, walking through the green, open academy grounds, while others gave lectures and temporary substitute professors. Nero had attacked Vulcan halfway through their senior year, so some weren't caught up. Jim had to take a class he had failed. Unfortunately, (for the esteemed captain) Spock's Advanced Physics class was the one that Jim had failed. As could be imagined, it was a bit awkward._

_The senior staff had been rooming in the top floor of the Academy's Officer Dorm, a unique building with each floor designed differently. Their floor, overlooking the bay, was modeled after a log cabin. It was a large, wood-paneled room with a large fireplace and armchairs and doors leading off into individual rooms. As can be expected in San Francisco, the sky unleashed cascades of rain down on the poor, suspecting, citizens of California. Spock had trudged in after a day of teaching, with the wet, passive aggressive aura of a half-drowned cat. Scotty snagged him a towel, and Sulu gave Spock a cup of the pot of hot chocolate he had been making. Spock had exhaustedly nodded his thanks, and went to curl up in one of the monster armchairs by the fire to grade essays. He had gotten a blanket and tucked his legs up, adding to the wet cat image. About 30 minutes later, he got up and couldn't stand straight. It was soon evident that he was practically off-his-ass drunk. Apparently, Spock is a happy and sappy drunk, as evidenced by the circulating video footage of a wet Spock standing on a table, reciting Romeo and Juliet, with a pleasantly surprised Uhura as his "fiend angelical". _

This ritual comes with the requirement of the usage of first names. No ranks, no formalities. Nothing spoken of is work related, and it does them good. the officers are discussing genres of music, when Uhura begins to hum. With compliance to her begging look, Spock stands, strolls to the piano and gracefully slides onto the bench. Playing the first notes, he looked up at Nyota with a pleased quirk of his lips. Standing up, Nyota begins to sing:

_I'm fifteen for a moment_

_Caught in between ten and twenty_

_And I'm just dreaming,_

_Counting the ways_

_To where you are._

And as she sang, Spock remembers.

At the age of fifteen terran years, he was bonded to T'Pring. He already knew his life. He was to be bonded to this woman, graduate from the VSA majoring in sciences, complete Kolinahr, train in politics, and become a diplomat, maybe an ambassador if all went well. He had believed himself to be content, only because he was unaware of the possibilities. He was looked down upon, practically a second class citizen despite being a legal adult. He had never been able to please his parents, not human enough for one, and too human for the other.

_I'm twenty two for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire,_

_Making out way back from Mars._

_Now_ he was content. He had found his place. He had completed Starfleet Academy in a record 2.894 years and risen from Ensign to Commander and Second Officer of a Flagship in another 3 years. He was the Chief Science officer of the _Enterprise_, serving on missions he never would have dreamed of. He was respected, no longer the new science project.

_Fifteen, there's still time for you._

_Time to buy and time to lose._

_Fifteen, there's never a wish_

_Better than this_

_When you only got a hundred years to live._

They sat in the observatory window, Nyota leaning against him looking out at the stars. Nevermind that he had 67 PADDs to read and sign. Nevermind that there were 2 new experiments in the labs that should be done. He was just as required, if not more so, to sit here with her.

_I'm thirty three for a moment,_

_I'm still the man, but you see I'm a they;_

_A kid on the way,_

_A family on my mind._

Spock was working at his station, when he felt his bondmate's thoughts churning. He had no later straightened and turned to the turbolift to go to her then she had come flying out and into his arms, a gravity-defying smile on her face even as tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked up at him, her smile still bright as Eridani 40. "K'kan nash-veh." _I'm pregnant._

He froze, not entirely aware of the whole bridge watching them, the emotion of shock scrawled across his face. "Nam-tor du a'rak?" _Are you sure?_

"Ha." _Yes._ With that, he picked her up, bridal style, and kissed her. Deeply. Sometimes human instinct won over the alleged Vulcan control.

_I'm forty five for a moment,_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis,_

_Chasing the years_

_Of my life._

"We're hit! Hull breeches decks 13-17!" Sulu's voice cried, ringing though the sharp crackling of exposed electricity and raised voices.

Spock frantically searched for any exhaust fumes, the weight of the destruction of the _Enterprise_, his 11 year old daughter and 6 year old son, wife, and friends on his shoulders. Thank Surak, there it was. "Ion exhaust, 337, mark 20!" Chekov fired, a perfect shot in the dark.

As the good doctor would say, something seemed to be looking out for them. It had been 17 years, and they were alive. 2 five-year missions, a two, and now a six. They knew each other as the best of friends and been at each other's throats. They had worked through situations that no other ship could dream of.

_Fifteen, there's still time for you._

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself within a morning star._

_Fifteen, I'm all right with you._

_Fifteen, there's never a wish_

_Better than this_

_When you only got a hundred years to live._

His 17-year-old son, Christopher, was head over heels in love, to use a human expression. With none other than the half orion, half human daughter of Jim Kirk and Gaila Vro. Nyota was hysterical at the absurdity of their situation.

_Halftime goes by,_

_Suddenly you're wise._

_Another blink of an eye,_

_sixty seven is gone._

_The sun is getting high,_

_We're moving on..._

Jim was being promoted, whether he liked it or not. Spock was given the captaincy of the U.S.S. Intrepid, with Nyota as his second officer and communications officer. Sulu was being given the Excelsior, and Mr. Scott finally got his Enterprise, wiht the added bonus of a certain young Russian commander. McCoy was working as an instructor, teaching residents. Spock and Uhura's daughter, Amanda, was to be working as the First Officer of the Excelsior under Captain Sulu. His son Christopher was a Science Lieutenant on the Enterprise. They were moving on to, as the good doctor put it, their "golden years".

_I'm ninety nine for a moment,_

_I'm dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming,_

_Counting the ways_

_To where you are._

Hikaru stood by Spock, Amanda and Christopher at Nyota's funeral. The sadness and pain was etched onto the half-Vulcan's face. Scotty had been the first to go, along with his silver lady. The Gorn Hegemony had attacked, and Scotty had followed in the footsteps of George Kirk. McCoy had fallen to old age. Jim and Pavel both died in the line of duty.

Nyota had died peacefully of age. Sulu wasn't fooling himself. He was next, and he knew it.

_Fifteen, there's still time for you._

_Twenty two, I feel her too._

_Thirty three, you're on your way._

_Every day's a new day..._

_Fifteen, there's still time for you._

_Time to buy and time to choose._

_Hey, fifteen, there's never a wish_

_Better than this_

_When you only got a hundred years to live._

The final note rang through the piano. Spock excused himself, muttering something along the lines of an experiment in the labs. It was obvious to anyone who knew him well that these were not the truth, (at least not the whole truth) but no one was willing to ask.

* * *

><p>The matter was soon forgotten, until McCoy remembered it the night of the day of senior staff physicals. As he sits, nursing a bourbon, he remembers Spock's. He had been saying something volatile about Vulcan biology, when he saw an unnamable expression dance across the commander's face before disappearing. He hasn't mentioned it to the Vulcan because he isn't sure he had actually seen it, but it had reminded him of the same expression in the rec room that night weeks ago.<p>

Looking over the record of the physical, McCoy's body snapped upright in remembrance, skimming over Spock's record again, specifically, that of his childhood. He's correct. Due to his bizarre biology and engineered genetics, Spock has about a 400-year lifespan. He would see them all die, including Uhura, and his children as well, based on what tested he had from Amanda. These people McCoy worked with, he knew they would be the best of friends till the end of their days. What he hadn't accounted for is the fact that in 80 years, they'd all be dead and Spock would be entering his prime, hardly more than 25 in comparison.

He didn't know if anybody deserved to watch everyone they ever knew die, and to know that there would be a whole new set of people. He called Spock to his room, and dragged him off to the rec room for a drink, to make the most of McCoy's time.


End file.
